This invention relates to a surgical stapling control means which prevents the trigger in a stapling instrument from partially forming a staple and then returning to its relaxed position to pick up the next staple. This invention also relates to a stop contained on the rearward top portion of a surgical stapling instrument trigger. The stop arrests the compression force of the trigger into the handle.
The Applicants are not aware of any prior art references which in their judgements as persons skilled in the art would anticipate or render obvious the control means of this invention. However, to develop the background of the invention and to establish the state of the art, the following references are cited. U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,196,836 and 3,873,016 disclose a stapling control means and U.S. Pat. No. 4,179,057 discloses a stapling instrument including a handle lug. The lug acts as a stop for the trigger. These patents are incorporated by reference.
The control means of this invention prevents the trigger from returning to its initial position if the compression is interrupted. This has the advantage of preventing a second staple from being formed on the anvil before a first staple is separated from the instrument. Another advantage of the control means is interrupted stapling. The surgeon can stop the compression of the trigger into the handle to realign the instrument over the wound site. Thus the possibility of a perfect stapling procedure is greatly enhanced. Finally, the control means are automatically disengaged on completely compressing the trigger. The control means do not have to be manually reset after a single staple is formed and separated from the instrument.
A surgical stapling control means has been invented. The control means comprises a handle; a trigger pivotally attached and on compression internal to said handle; a staple forming means contained in the forward portion of said handle; a retainer attached to the rearward portion of said trigger to coordinate with said pad; at least one guide pin attached to the initial end of said retainer; and guide means adjacent the rearward portion of said handle to coordinate with and provide tension to said guide pin. On partially compressing said trigger, said guide means provide tension on said guide pin and said retainer engages said pad. On completely compressing said trigger, said guide pin crosses over the top of said guide means causing said retainer to be disengaged from said pad.
Other embodiments of a stapling control means described above are: wherein said guide means are two cams attached to each side of said handle; wherein two guide pins coordinate with said cams; wherein said pad is contained between a flanged opening and a handle cover; and wherein the surface of the flange adjacent to said pad is textured.
The stapling control means described above can also contain an indicator. The indicator has a terminal end visible in said handle and an initial end carried by said forming means. On releasing said trigger, said indicator advances to indicate the number of staples remaining in a surgical stapling instrument.
An improved surgical stapling instrument has also been invented. The stapling instrument comprises a handle; a trigger pivotally attached and on compression internal to said handle; and a staple forming means contained in the forward portion of said handle. On compressing said trigger into said handle a staple is formed by said forming means. On releasing said trigger and advancing said instrument said formed staple separates from said instrument and said trigger returns to its initial position. The improvement comprises a stop contained on the rearward top portion of said trigger. The stop arrests the compression force of the trigger into the handle.
A method of closing a wound and a method of connecting skin or fascia have also been invented. The methods comprise joining the adjacent edges of said wound or said skin or fascia; placing a stapling instrument described above adjacent said wound or said skin or fascia; compressing said trigger into said handle; and releasing said trigger and advancing said instrument, whereby a formed staple is placed between said edges.